1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lantern mantles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved metallic lantern mantle wherein the same provides a rigid, yet durable, structure to accommodate vibration and impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lantern mantles is notoriously well known in the prior art. Mantles of the prior art have been primarily constructed of various fabrics or ceramics that have provided adequate luminescent qualities, but have heretofore incorporated fragile structures that have been subject to breakage with the attendant inconvenience of the loss of the lantern in a camping situation. Examples of prior art mantles have includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,869 to Hadley utilizing an aluminum mantle which may be carbonized prior to application. The mantle of the Hadley patent fails to provide the desired adjustable clamp as set forth by the instant invention and further fails to utilize desired mesh size in use of the metallic lantern incorporating construction of stainless steels and the like to effect illumination with mesh sizes of two to five meshes per centimeter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,825 to Zimmerman sets forth a lantern mantle with a fabric draw-string utilized to secure the mantle to a lantern and is formed of a woven or knitted fabric subject to destruction during vibration in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,687 to Swinyar sets forth a ceramic-type mantle with predetermined porosity throughout the mantle wherein the mantle of Swinyer is subject to the frangible nature of such material and subjects the mantle to premature destruction during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,157 to Klauer sets forth a mantle formed of textile and utilizing a conventional thread for securing the mantle to a lantern lacking the positive grasping arrangement of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,317 to Addision sets forth a mantle for use with fuel burning lanterns wherein the mantle of the Addison patent utilizes a woven rayon mantle sack utilizing a mixture of metal hydroxides convertible to metal oxides upon firing of the mantle impregnated within the fabric. The patent fails to provide the durability of organization and grasping ability of the mantle of the instant invention.
It may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved metallic lantern mantle wherein the same addresses both the problems of durability as well as positive clamping to an associated lantern, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.